Something that Medical Ninjutsu Can't Heal
by anewsgirl
Summary: Set between Parts 1 & 2. Sakura attempts to deal with the wounds caused by Team 7's end. Hints of onesided SakuraxSasuke & onesided NarutoxSakura. Ino/Sakura Friendship. No flames please!


Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning for Part 1, takes place about 6 months after Part 1 ends. No flames!

Something that Medical Ninjutsu Can't Heal

Studying and training had become the two constants in her life. Sakura was beginning to understand why so few ninja became medics. It was a very tough aspect of ninjutsu, requiring excellent chakra control and high intelligence. She had quickly learned that most who pursued this field were genjutsu-types like herself or hightly intelligent ninja. Ino was proof of the latter.

She had recently joined Sakura in medic training. Although her chakra control was worse, her intelligence was helping her through the highly difficult training. Sakura was grateful for the company, particularly today as she and her best friend were in an empty room in the Hokage Mansion that was used as a study.

"So what are we doing today," asked Ino. Part of Sakura's training included teaching Ino. She suspected that Tsunade and Shinuze were grooming her to not only be a medic, but to teach it later after the two retired.

"We're going to focus on your chakra control," Sakura replied. "You have good control for a genin, but you need to work on it if you want to be a medic." She presented her with a fish, a creature they primarily used to practice basic ninjutsu.

"I want you to scale it without cutting the skin underneath," she told her, knowing that she was giving her rival an incredibly difficult task at her current level.

"That's impossible," commented the blond. Sakura sighed.

"You need to be able to do delicate tasks like this. When I helped Shizune with surgery last night, the incisions we had to make had less room for error than this fish." Ino's jaw dropped.

"You're assisting with surgery already? You only started medic training six months ago! Between your medic training, Tsunade's drills and working at the hospital, when do you have time for anything fun?" Sakura shrugged.

"I don't have time for fun lately. I need to prepare for the Chunin Exams. You should too since we're retaking it together with Chouji." The blond's eyes narrowed.

"You don't do anything lately Forehead," she commented. "Was the last time you did anything fun before Naruto left?"

The expression on Sakura's face changed suddenly into the blank mask that she had adopted after her team abandoned her. Sasuke had defected, Naruto was training with Jiraiya and even Kakashi was gone on a long-term S-ranked mission. She had taken the loss of her team very hard.

"Sakura," called a familiar voice. Shizune was in the doorway. The dark-haired jounin had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned you. I can supervise Ino-chan until you return."

Sakura took the familar journey upstairs to the Hokage's office. There was Sakura's master and a small toad. It looked like one of Naruto's summons.

"Why did you summon me Shishou?" The Hokage looked at her student with an unusually gentle expression on her face. The young teen before her was studious, serious, talented and broken. She was still mourning the loss of her team.

"Jiraiya sent me a status report on his journey," the Hokage answered. "Also Naruto included a note for you." Her eyes brightened at the mention of her teammate. She handed her student a piece of folded paper. It was surprisingly heavy.

When she unfolded it, she discovered a sea shell. Sakura then read the note.

"Sakura-chan,

Ero-Sennin and I are travelling to places I never knew existed and

training hard. I can't tell you our location, but my little gift is a hint of

where we've been recently. I miss you everyday. I'll be back in two

years. Until then please don't accept any dates from Fuzzy Brows.

I'll take you on a date my first night back.

Love,

Naruto

P.S. I haven't forgotten my promise."

By the time she finished reading the letter, there were tears on the paper. She missed Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Most of all she was still hurting from that morning she had awoken on a bench to realize that Sasuke was gone and he had once again rejected her. However that quiet cryptic "arigato" before he knocked her out was still haunting her. She still heard it in her dreams every single night.

Yet Ino had a point. Although, she had still managed to live a little when Naruto was still around, she had completely quit living since he and Kakashi left. She couldn't spend the next two years this shadow of her former self; it would kill her spirit completely. However, the damage that had been done to it already could not be healed by medical ninjutsu. She would have to let the eternal salve known as time do its work.

"Shishou, could I have tonight off? I want to catch a movie with some friends." Her request surprised the Hokage, who hadn't seen her student show any interest in her social life in almost half a year.

"Sure, go ahead," the blond woman answered with a smile. Sakura left the office and returned to the room where Shizune was observing Ino's progress. She was currently grading Ino's work for the day. While every single scale had been removed from the fish, she had also cut its flesh near the fins.

"Good progress for today Ino-chan," said Shizune, as she examined the genin's work. "If you continue to improve you'll be doing more than just paperwork at the hospital soon."

"That's good to hear," said Sakura. "Shinuze-senpai, may I talk to my student?" The jounin nodded and left the room.

"So in celebration of your progress, let's go to the movies tonight. Would you like to get some ice cream afterwards?" Ino raised her eyebrows. Sakura had not wanted to hang-out in months. What had caused this change? Ino was just happy to see her best friend interested in more than just training.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
